Blaze of Destiny
by MelMat
Summary: Matt is sick and tired of watching Mello's inner torture. So, Matt does something unthinkable that will literally rock Wammy's House to its core.


Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

* * *

This fic idea had been put on hold for a while now. I just couldn't find the right song for it and now I have. So, with all a due- here is Blaze of Destiny.

Inspired by Set the World on Fire by Black Veil Brides

* * *

_**"We stand tall (united)**_

_**Watch them fall (divided)**_

_**Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight).."**_

_Mello stormed through the door to his shared room. Matt who was deep in his pixilated world pressed the pause button. Obviously he knew the blonde boy was not ok. If anything he could read Mello better than the boy could read himself. That was how they were, since they had become room mates and then friends, becoming inseparable. So, whenever Mello had issues to deal with Matt took them on himself as the other did for him. They fought against Wammy's house -Together._

"_What's wrong?" Matt asked in a low tone._

_Mello looked up at him, tears had already spilled from what Matt could tell. His beautiful blue eyes were rimmed red and puffy._

"_Why does he always have to be the best. I hate him!" Mello cried out to the only one that would ever see it._

_Matt's jaw tightened. " He isn't the best Mihael-"_

"_In rankings he is." Mello interrupted him. "-and that's what matters!"_

_The red-head remained quiet as the other continued. The hatred for this place mounted with every tear filled word. Mello crawled on Matt's bed, and laid next to him. Matt 's fingers automatically found their way to a crown of golden blonde. It was comfort to Mello, that was what the red-head was to him._

"_Matty?" He said with a sniffle. " What if I don't become L?"_

_The red-head looked down at him stupefied. "Why wouldn't you? They would be idiots not to choose you someday to take his place." _

_Mello smiled as his eyes closed in a relaxed state. Matt's head hit the wall with a thud, but the blonde pretended to sleep._

_A few minutes later Matt got up slowly, and placed Mello's head on a pillow. He walked to the desk and opened a secret compartment he had made a while back. The red-head looked down at what was in there and then back at his friend, though in his mind he knew it was love._

"_Just tell me you want me to fix it -" Matt said in a whisper. "I swear Mello, if it's the only thing I ever do right for you- I will."_

_Mello laid there silent and still. His breathing like if he were asleep, but he couldn't help wondering exactly what Matt meant, or what he had in mind._

_It was early, days later and a knock had woken Mello out of his sleep. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Matt up and went to answer the door._

"_Roger wanted to see you, Mello." Linda stated emotionless._

_Mello always considered Wammy orphans to be zombie clones of a future L. He guess that's why most hated him. He was nothing like them, he had emotions and showed them on a regular basis. They called him a tyrant, but he didn't care. The only thing he wanted in life was L's place when time and his best friend by his side to share the glory. _

_Mello got dressed quietly and left the room. He trotted down the staircase in the cold hall until he reached Roger's office._

"_Do come in Mello." He ordered. The blonde walked in to see the old man sitting at his desk in a gloomy manner and the albino bitch boy sitting on the floor working on one of his many puzzles._

"_What's this about and why is he here!" Mello's voice raised above normal speaking tone in a flash._

_Roger glared at the boy. Oh, how he hated him. " Mello would you be kind as to not scream."_

_The blonde went to speak, but got a look for his guardian._

"_Near-Mello-" He paused. "L is dead."_

_Mello's silence was broken. " What? How?" He had to know. "Who did he pick, Roger?" Everything he'd worked for , was done for this moment. _

" _He had not yet chosen." The old man's head bowed. "Mello is there anyway that you would be willing to work with Near? Together?"_

_The blonde's mouth fell open in shock. "Roger, I can't work with Near, it's impossible-you know that."_

_Near spoke in some riddled nonsense about puzzles and losers. Mello didn't give a fuck enough to pay attention to the little runt._

" _Mello-please!" Roger pleaded._

_The blonde stormed out of the office and raced up the stairs. Only once he was in the privacy of their room did he allow himself to break. He was almost relieved when Matt was no where to be found._

_He stood there in the middle of the room, his body shaking and his mind reeling. He didn't know when he snapped but the first to go was everything on top of the desk. The computers smashed against the wall, papers flew around and then fluttered to the floor. Everything that could possibly be destroyed was. _

_He screamed so loud it echoed the halls. The other orphans laughed as Matt raced up the stairs as fast as he could to get to his friend- no to get to his Mihael._

"_Mihael!" Matt called out to him in a panicked tone._

_Mello turned to him and shook his head as Matt moved towards him. He put his arm out in front of him, a silent plea to stay away. The room started to spin and in a split second everything to Mello went black._

_The blonde opened his eyes what seemed like hours later to the still panicking younger boy. "Mel?"_

"_You know, then?" Mello asked and Matt nodded. "Then you know I'm a failure?"_

_Matt's eyes grew angry. "You're far from a failure, if anything Mello, this place failed you. The blonde smiled slightly. "We don't need this place, you can be the greatest on your own , with me by your side!"_

_Mello liked that idea. "Then lets go." He said in all seriousness. "There's nothing here for me, but a failed dream._

_That was all Matt needed to hear. "Pack a few needed things and meet me out by the tree in the courtyard on the south lawn of the property." Mello knew exactly where he was talking about. The red-head made it seem like it was the sneaking out and not getting caught that was important, but wasn't. He had planned for this moment for months and now it was finally here._

_Mello put some clothes and chocolate into a bag. He watched Matt for a minute before he said "I'll be waiting." _

_Then it was all up to Matt. He quickly packed what he wanted and then walked over to the desk. He opened the drawer and took out a special handheld game. It was the one his mother gave him before she died, but this was going to be his greatest move ever._

_He made his way down the stairs, his hands touched the old dusty wood. All the memories of this place clouded his mind. They all had one thing in common though- Mello. _

_Matt crossed the front lawn and saw Mello standing against their tree. He breathed a sigh of relief as he made it out of the building. Mello glanced down at Matt's hand and smiled._

"_I thought you lost that?" He asked, but happy to know the red-head had it. _

_Matt brushed away the golden wisps of Mello's bangs and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched and something inside Mello ignited. He pressed harder against Matt, needing him so much in that moment and then a loud boom shook the ground underneath them. Mello stunned, looked up as the second detonation shook Wammy's to its core. Why two? In Matt's mind one for Mello and all the pain and one for him. All the times he had to calm the other down because he had to fight for what was rightfully his, all the times he rocked the other to sleep in his arms after being told in rankings he wasn't good enough._

_Mello watched, his eyes lit up from the blaze. Matt looked at him adoringly. God, he was the most beautiful person in the world to him and always had been. He would do anything for him._

_The blonde boy turned to his best friend and smiled uncontrollably. "Matty?"_

_He looked at Mello and then back at his greatest triumph. He had just brought Wammy's House to the ground._

"_I did it for you-"_

* * *

_End note: There's always been a part of me that wanted to blow Wammy's sky high. *Crosses off bucket list*_


End file.
